Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5483266-20160628013149
I am no motivational speaker, but I just wanted to leave a message in response to some self-directed negativity I have been seeing here over the last few months. Now I have already written a long, LONG blog post a while ago chock full of positive reinforcement but I have no qualms reiterating myself and using my previous words of encouragement to say something new. Something I believe needs to be heard. Everyone has the right to feel, and no one worth anything would begrudge you of it. However, there is an invaluable skill that not all of you have acquired yet, and understandably so: the ability to exorcise your demons without demonizing yourself in the process. If the source of your turmoil lies in the insults and actions of external forces, at some point in time, you must learn to stop placing value on other people's opinions and (mis)perceptions of your character, even if most of this vitriol is coming from your own self, that terrible, cruel voice in your head that seems predisposed to hatred, that embodies insecurity in its rawest form. Make your personal well-being your ultimate priority. We all possess flaws; that is a universal trait of humanity, and our awareness of said flaws need not manifest itself as violent bouts of self-loathing. Just as we are flawed, so too are we inherently nuanced human beings with attributes and characteristics that vastly outshine those which we regard as abysmal. Your struggles in life do not define or invalidate the person you are, the person you have proven to be that I and many others have witnessed on this site. Your adversity does not outweigh the triumphs of your existence, your irreplacable presence in our lives. Pain is inevitable but suffering doesn't have to be. There are always going to be things beyond our control, including our own emotions that can afflict and wound just as they can uplift and fulfill. But regardless of whatever mental state you are in, do not forget the truth of experience: the crosses you bear are only temporary; they only last as long as you let them. It is natural for a maimed psyche to instinctively deny this fact when an individual has undergone severe emotional distress for such extended periods of time and it feels like the enemies - be they physical or metaphorical - that plague you will never go away, but there's another truth that must be acknowledged and yet is rarely realized: you are your own saviour. Only you have the power to sustain and nourish yourself on this journey. You are the hero of your own story. "Getting better", in whatever capacity that may entail, is ultimately your responsibility and yours alone. No one else can appropriate your success for you. They can certainly influence it and propel you to new heights with kindness and affection, but none of those qualities are nearly as impactful unless and until YOU master them and reflect them unto yourself. There is a reason why self-care is so important and can be as simple as enjoying a nap, or going out for fresh air. As inconsequential as they may seem, these are all small steps towards true peace of mind. Love, after all, is a human necessity. Loving yourself is key to prosperity, to reaching your ideal destination. Loving yourself is a glorious revelation and the purest incarnation of freedom. Remember: you are a work in perpetual progress. You will grow and change and develop in every chapter of your life, every circumstance you face. Should you find yourself lingering in doubt, this is a humble reminder that you have every potential to become a masterpiece. Though in my eyes, you already are one. Tl;dr - Be your own anchor. Do not give anyone or anything the power to sink you. You will stay afloat, I promise you. ♥